1. Field
The following description relates to a cloud computing system, and more particularly, to a system for providing the resources of a cloud infrastructure more effectively.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cloud computing corresponds to an Internet (“cloud”) based computing technology. In a computer network diagram, the Internet is depicted as cloud that has a hidden and complex infrastructure. Cloud computing provides Information technology (IT) related functions in the form of services. Users are able to use services through the Internet without expertise on the technical infrastructure or without having knowledge for control of the technical infrastructure.
For example, the users of a cloud based computing technology are provided with desired computing resources through the Internet at anytime, and at anywhere, using cloud computing. The computing resources are generally managed by an individual resource provider, such as a large-scale data center, and the like. The computing resources may include, for example, CPU capability, memory, storage capacity, development platforms, application programs, and the like. The services that the resource provider offers for a computing terminal are referred to as cloud computing services.